


Di babydoll bianchi

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Crossdressing, Lemon, M/M, Self-Love, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante non poteva negare che quando si divertivano lo facevano senza badare a quanto chiasso facessero. Non era certamente il modo migliore per passare inosservati, dato che nessuno dei due era ansioso di rendere di dominio pubblico la loro relazione, né tantomeno era la maniera di comportarsi per raggiungere il traguardo di "bravo vicino".<br/>Il cacciatore di demoni non aveva ribattuto niente a quella sua richiesta e se n'era andato, anche perché aveva qualcosa su cui aveva bisogno di riflettere da solo: durante la notte, tra una sessione di sesso e l'altra, Nero gli aveva espresso il desiderio di indossare "qualcosa di stretto" - così gliel'aveva descritto - che "metta in risalto la mia virilità".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di babydoll bianchi

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta anche per i prompt _Set Autotune / #14. Gloria - Umberto Tozzi_ @ [mmom_italia](http://mmom-italia.livejournal.com/) e _Other Kinks_ per la Badwrong Week #4 @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 2525 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

«Trish! Ehi, Trish! Sono tornato».   
Dante si tolse il cappotto e lo lanciò sull'appendiabiti sistemato dietro la porta, continuando a procedere all'interno del suo ufficio.   
«Trish!» chiamò di nuovo, senza ricevere alcuna risposta. Doveva essere uscita, ma a lui non importava più di tanto sapere dove fosse andata. Mica era il suo baby-sitter.   
L'uomo si andò a stendere sul divano, intrecciando le braccia dietro la testa e stiracchiandosi come un gatto. Sospirò e sorrise soddisfatto: aveva passato la notte a casa del suo fidanzatino Nero ed avevano scopato dalla sera al mattino presto, quando esausti si erano concessi qualche ora di riposo.   
Era stata un'esperienza fantastica come al solito: quel ragazzo sapeva il fatto suo in ambito sessuale, non c'era che dire.   
Se fosse stato per lui in quel momento sarebbe ancora assieme a Nero e probabilmente lo starebbero facendo contro il muro di cucina o del soggiorno. Era stato il suo partner a dirgli di andarsene adducendo come scusa un banale: «Non voglio che mi sfrattino per disturbo della quiete pubblica».   
Dante non poteva negare che quando si divertivano lo facevano senza badare a quanto chiasso facessero. Non era certamente il modo migliore per passare inosservati, dato che nessuno dei due era ansioso di rendere di dominio pubblico la loro relazione, né tantomeno era la maniera di comportarsi per raggiungere il traguardo di "bravo vicino".    
Il cacciatore di demoni non aveva ribattuto niente a quella sua richiesta e se n'era andato, anche perché aveva qualcosa su cui aveva bisogno di riflettere da solo: durante la notte, tra una sessione di sesso e l'altra, Nero gli aveva espresso il desiderio di indossare "qualcosa di stretto" - così gliel'aveva descritto - che "metta in risalto la mia virilità".   
Dante ci aveva riso su immaginandosi Nero con un ridicolo costumino da cubista ed un trucco talmente pesante da trasformare il suo bel visetto giovane e piacente in qualcosa di terrificante. Non gli era però sfuggito lo sguardo serio che il suo compagno gli aveva rivolto mentre parlava né tantomeno l'espressione irritata quando era scoppiato a ridere. Anzi, addirittura in quel momento era arrossito.   
 _«Deve essere una cosa di cui si vergogna... e lo credo bene: che razza di fetish...»_ rifletté Dante fissando il soffitto senza alcun interesse particolare _«Per cui devo cercare di accontentarlo...»_ decise, mettendosi improvvisamente seduto.   
Non era esattamente il suo fetish ideale quello di vestirsi, però a ben pensarci l'idea che Nero potesse indossare qualcosa di succinto e sexy non gli dispiaceva affatto, specialmente se il suddetto qualcosa lasciava vedere certe cose.   
Però lui non aveva niente che corrispondesse a ciò che il suo partner voleva: era vero che i suoi vestiti non erano esattamente larghi, ma Nero non aveva né la sua statura né la sua corporatura, per cui a lui sarebbero stati larghi; per di più non aveva niente di succinto.   
«Maledizione io sono un uomo, mica una donna...!» esclamò battendosi un pugno su una coscia.   
Fu grazie a quello sfogo del tutto casuale che gli venne in mente che, pur non avendo lui stesso abiti che potessero rispondere alle direttive del fetish di Nero, conviveva pur sempre con una donna e Trish non andava di certo in giro vestita da suora.   
Pensando a Trish gli venne in mente il travestimento che aveva utilizzato durante la loro avventura a Fortuna, quando aveva impersonato Gloria.   
Anche se aveva riso vedendola vestita da attraente e provocante donna di colore con tanto di parrucca a caschetto biondo platino, il vestito - se così poteva essere definito, ma lui ne dubitava fortemente - che indossava era...   
«Stretto!» esclamò all'improvviso, euforico: aveva trovato l'indumento giusto per i suoi propositi. Oltretutto, Trish probabilmente non ne avrebbe più avuto bisogno, quindi era perfetto. Poteva prenderlo senza che se ne accorgesse o ne lamentasse la scomparsa.   
Salì due alla volta i gradini per andare al piano di sopra dove si trovava quella che un tempo lontano era stata la sua camera e che adesso era divenuta la stanza di Trish a tempo indeterminato, relegando lui a dormire sul divano.   
Aprì la porta con nonchalance come se fosse ancora l'effettivo padrone della camera e si diresse verso l'unico altro oggetto d'arredo che non fosse il letto: l'armadio.   
Ne aprì le ante e cominciò a frugare dentro come un forsennato, spostando alcuni abiti e tirandone fuori altri alla rinfusa, sparpagliandoli per tutta la stanza.   
Non era mai stata una persona molto ordinata, ma in quel momento in particolare lo era ancora di meno del solito.   
Più cercava e più si arrabbiava: Trish era ordinata, al contrario di lui, per cui non capiva proprio perché non riusciva a trovare ciò che stava cercando.   
«Dove diavolo l'ha messo?!» esclamò lanciando un paio di jeans strappati sul letto e raddrizzandosi «Non penso che lo abbia buttato...» borbottò irritato, guardandosi attorno in cerca di qualche posto in cui avrebbe potuto nascondere quel vestitino minuscolo per poi tornare a rivolgersi verso l'armadio.   
Alzando lo sguardo, notò che c'era un basso ripiano molto prossimo al bordo superiore che non aveva visto prima - anzi, di cui non si era mai accorto neanche quando era lui ad occupare quella stanza.   
Allungò un braccio - arrivare lassù non era un problema data la sua elevata statura - e tastò il ripiano, incontrando in fretta il profilo di quella che a tutti gli effetti gli sembrava essere una scatola.   
L'afferrò e la tirò giù, scoprendo che era stretta e sottile.   
Sorrise e la aprì, trovandovi all'interno proprio l'indumento che cercava: un babydoll bianco che sembrava fatto su misura per una persona dal fisico filiforme.   
Dante lo tirò fuori dalla scatola e cercò di tirarlo per vedere quanto fosse resistente: del resto, Nero non aveva certo il fisico di Trish. Dubitava che sarebbe riuscito ad entrarci se l'abito non fosse stato elastico a sufficienza. Scoprì con sorpresa che lo era: tirandolo non dava segno di cedimento; anzi, sembrava potersi allargare ancora di più.   
«Al ragazzo piacerà» disse soddisfatto mentre riponeva il capo nella scatola.   
Uscì senza curarsi minimamente di rimettere a posto il caos che aveva creato, troppo entusiasta per ciò che si apprestava a fare.   
Una volta sceso al piano terra scoccò una rapida occhiata all'orologio appeso alla parete, valutando le abitudini del suo partner: a quell'ora stava probabilmente preparandosi il pranzo. Più tardi però sarebbe di certo andato in palestra e quindi la casa sarebbe stata vuota.   
«Ho giusto il tempo di mangiare prima di fare la consegna!» constatò.   
Andò alla scrivania e vi posò sopra la scatola mentre al contempo sollevava con la mano libera la cornetta del telefono.   
   
Nero sorseggiò un po' d'acqua e si passò il dorso della mano sulla fronte, tergendosi il sudore.   
Il suo stomaco brontolò rumorosamente e lui si portò una mano sul ventre emettendo un sospiro.   
«Che fame...» borbottò, tracannando altra acqua.   
Quando usciva dalla palestra dopo due ore di allenamento non ci vedeva più dalla fame. Lo ascriveva allo sforzo fisico, al fatto che faceva lavorare i muscoli più del normale, però lo trovava strano comunque. Era abituato a sforzi ben più grossi di quello - cacciare demoni era come fare esercizio fisico intensivo - eppure non aveva tanto appetito dopo aver sterminato una decina di demoni.   
«Fa anche caldo stasera...» commentò mentre imboccava il vialetto che conduceva alla porta del suo condominio.   
Si frugò in una tasca dei jeans e ne estrasse un mazzo di chiavi.   
Entrò nel condominio e salì al secondo piano, quindi entrò in casa.   
Il suo stomaco si fece sentire di nuovo.   
«Spero di avere qualcosa di già pronto da poter scaldare...» esclamò lasciando cadere la borsa con la t-shirt e gli shorts che aveva usato in palestra. Avrebbe messo i vestiti nella cesta degli abiti da portare in lavanderia più tardi, dopo aver cenato.   
Si aprì la camicia e la sfilò mentre andava verso la camera da letto. Aveva voglia di mettersi comodo per poi poter finalmente mangiare.   
Quando entrò nella sua stanza si accorse immediatamente del pacchetto incartato di rosso posato sul suo copriletto.   
Da rilassato si fece improvvisamente guardingo mentre si accostava al letto.   
La porta era chiusa a chiave e la casa era in ordine come l'aveva lasciata. Chi poteva essere entrato...?   
Un sorriso di biasimo verso se stesso gli sbocciò sulle labbra nel notare il mittente scritto a chiari caratteri sul biglietto incastrato sotto il nastro blu che lo avvolgeva.   
«Dante...» disse, scuotendo la testa.   
Prese il biglietto e lo voltò. Sul retro c'era un breve testo che diceva: «Sono riuscito ad accontentarti entro ventiquattr'ore, spero che mi sarai riconoscente. Verrò a riscuotere il mio premio - Dante».   
Non era un messaggio molto esplicativo però gli aveva instillato dentro una gran curiosità di vedere cosa gli avesse portato.   
Strappò senza garbo il nastro e la carta, togliendo il coperchio alla scatola sottile che si trovò in mano.   
Le sue sopracciglia si inarcarono enormemente e le sue guance divennero di fuoco in un lampo.   
«Che cosa...?» esclamò, sollevando con una mano il vestito bianco che era contenuto nel pacco.   
Una volta fuori si rese conto che non era proprio un vestito, bensì un babydoll e gli era anche decisamente familiare. Come poteva dimenticare dove l'aveva visto la prima volta?   
Si trovava su un ponte, era buio ed era in corso una tempesta di neve quando Gloria era letteralmente caduta dal cielo davanti a lui.   
Nero si rigirò la tutina tra le mani, esaminandola bene e concludendo infine che era proprio quella di Gloria, ma come diavolo era riuscito a procurarsela Dante?!   
E più che altro, come sperava che ci entrasse? Gloria era molto più magra di lui.   
Rimase lì in piedi per qualche istante pensando a cosa dovesse fare a quel punto, poi con una scrollata di spalle disse: «Be', tentar non nuoce. Senz'altro sarà stretto...».   
Lanciò l'abito sul copriletto e si aprì i jeans, calandoseli poi lungo le cosce snelle e toniche. Si tolse anche i boxer e li gettò sul letto prendendo al loro posto il costume di Gloria.   
Con sua enorme sorpresa, man mano che se lo infilava il tessuto si allargava come per magia quel tanto necessario a farcelo entrare.   
La tuta gli aderiva perfettamente ai muscoli e l'ampia scollatura che aveva lasciato vedere molto del corpo della donna adesso permetteva di vedere gran parte dei suoi pettorali.   
Si passò in rassegna con un'occhiata, accarezzando le ampie spalline fatte di piume: non gli stava poi così male e doveva ammettere che sottolineava bene il suo pene.   
«Oh, sì...!» esclamò, sorridendo soddisfatto mentre si accarezzava il suo punto erogeno.   
Gli piaceva la sensazione di costrizione che percepiva, anche se non era tanto forte come quella che avrebbe provato indossando un minuscolo corsetto di duro cuoio.   
Era veramente eccitante: più si toccava e più percepiva il calore del desiderio spandersi nelle sue membra.   
In quel momento gli sarebbe piaciuto avere Dante a portata di mano e farselo in segno di riconoscenza ma purtroppo non era lì con lui, quindi avrebbe dovuto arrangiarsi.   
Era da un po' che non si masturbava a causa dell'assidua presenza del suo partner. Gli dava una strana sensazione doverlo fare ma non aveva altra scelta.   
Si infilò una mano nell'apertura della gamba destra, allargandola ancora con facilità per arrivare ad afferrarsi il pene leggermente indurito ed iniziando a muovere l'arto.   
Se solo avesse avuto l'accortezza di osservare meglio il paesaggio al di fuori della sua finestra non sarebbe dovuto ricorrere a simili espedienti.   
«Sì, bravo masturbati... wow, è davvero eccitante...».   
Dante emise un basso fischio d'approvazione mentre si lustrava gli occhi con quello spettacolo tutt'altro che ordinario.   
Seduto su uno dei rami più alti dell'albero fuori dell'appartamento del suo compagno osservava lo spettacolo con attenzione.   
Nero aveva sempre avuto l'abitudine di lasciare la finestra della sua camera aperta. Glielo aveva detto almeno un migliaio di volte di chiuderla per avere un po' più di privacy ma lui aveva puntualmente rifiutato dicendo che gli piaceva l'idea di essere ad un passo dall'essere scoperti ogni volta che lo facevano in quella stanza.   
Il brivido del rischio era qualcosa che anche lui adorava ed in quel momento più che mai.   
Nero stava veramente bene con quel completino ed il fatto che si stesse anche masturbando non faceva altro che acuire il suo desiderio di entrare e sbatterselo.   
Rimanere lì fuori da spettatore però era certamente più eccitante che soddisfare subito i suoi impulsi sessuali.   
«Vai, ragazzo continua così...» borbottò passandosi la lingua sul labbro inferiore e stirando la bocca in un vago sogghigno compiaciuto.   
Si toccò il cavallo dei pantaloni, trovando conferma al suo desiderio nel profilo duro del suo pene.   
Il cacciatore di demoni vide Nero addossarsi contro la parete proprio di fronte alla finestra - stavolta era stato fortunato - e sforzarsi di trovare una posizione comoda per masturbarsi.   
Anche da quella distanza riusciva a vedere le sue guance arrossate e le sue labbra che si schiudevano per emettere gemiti o ansiti.   
Dante era consapevole del fatto che in un posto simile avrebbe dovuto trattenersi ma la visione di cui godeva era troppo eccitante per ignorare le necessità fisiologiche che creava in lui.   
Lentamente si aprì la zip dei pantaloni e s'infilò la mano all'interno delle mutande. Non era esattamente la posizione più comoda del mondo, però poteva farsene una ragione. La causa per cui lo faceva era abbastanza giusta e importante per i suoi parametri.   
«Ohw, sì...» gemette piano, addossandosi contro il tronco dell'albero «Ragazzo continua...».   
Nero non sembrava intenzionato a smettere: gli stava piacendo da impazzire, specialmente per quel babydoll che lo stringeva limitandogli un po' i movimenti.   
Si stava avvicinando all'orgasmo più in fretta di quanto pensava possibile.   
Dante al di fuori era quasi nelle sue stesse condizioni e godeva terribilmente, facendo di conseguenza una gran fatica a rimanere zitto. Non era per niente nella sua natura.   
A sorpresa il suo partner fece sbucare la sua erezione spostando leggermente di lato il cavallo del babydoll e dopo pochi secondi venne schizzando abbondantemente sul pavimento.   
Quella visione bastò a Dante per spingerlo tanto vicino all'orgasmo da farlo finalmente gemere; tuttavia, ancora non era sufficiente e Nero non sembrava in vena di continuare. D'altronde, lui aveva finito.   
Con un gran sospiro lasciò la presa sulla sua erezione e fece per andarsene dalla camera. Dante non poteva permetterglielo in alcun modo: lui non era ancora venuto e sentiva che nonostante ci fosse così vicino non avrebbe potuto farcela senza un adeguato stimolo.   
Si alzò di scatto senza preoccuparsi di richiudere i pantaloni e spiccò un salto verso la finestra del suo fidanzato.   
Si aggrappò al davanzale con entrambe le mani e con una allargò il lieve spiraglio che Nero lasciava sempre aperto per far cambiare l'aria nella stanza.   
Il ragazzo, nonostante fosse stanco, udì distintamente lo strusciare tipico dell'intelaiatura della finestra che si sollevava e si volse verso di essa, trovandola quasi del tutto aperta. Il suo primo pensiero andò ai ladri ed un sorriso cli affiorò sulle labbra pensando a quanto si sarebbero pentiti di aver cercato di rubare in casa sua.   
Si mosse per affrontare gli intrusi ma si bloccò vedendo montare sul davanzale nientemeno che Dante, che varcò la finestra con un'agilità degna di chi aveva la metà della sua stazza e dei suoi anni.   
«Che ci fai tu qui?! E perché sei entrato dalla finestra?» l'aggredì Nero marciando verso di lui. Si bloccò dopo pochi passi ricordando come era vestito ma il cacciatore di demoni l'attirò prontamente tra le sue braccia sbattendogli contro la coscia l'inconfondibile protuberanza di un'erezione.   
Nero arrossì di colpo sentendolo tanto eccitato ma Dante non se ne curò.   
«Sono venuto a riscuotere il mio premio...» gli sussurrò in un orecchio prima di chiudergli la bocca con la propria con un bacio pieno di bruciante e struggete passione.


End file.
